Hope
by csyoungie
Summary: Minwoo hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya,tertawa bersama dan melihat senyum tulus orang tuanya untuknya. Its meanie fanfict! Mingyu x wonwoo. Warn!Mpreg
1. Prolog

_ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana_ _rasanya disayang oleh kedua orangtuanya,tertawa bersama dan melihat senyum tulus orang tuanya untuknya._

Kim minwoo,seorang anak berumur 4tahun. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim mingyu dan Kim -Jeon- wonwoo yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan lima tahun yang lalu. Pernikahan mereka didasari oleh cinta,tidak ada paksaan seperti perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua. setahun setelah mereka menikah siapa yang tau kalau mereka dikaruniai seorang anak? Jika pasangan pada umumnya akan merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur lain halnya dengan mingyu dan wonwoo. Walau menolak dan merasa belum siap akan kehadiran sang buah hati tapi mingyu dan wonwoo tidak sejahat itu untuk menggugurkan buah hati mereka.

—

"Eomma" senyum lebar terpancar dari wajah manisnya ketika melihat ibunya sedang duduk diruang keluarga sendirian sambil menonton televisi. Minwoo beranjak naik keatas sofa duduk tepat disamping sang ibu. Pandangannya tak teralihkan sedikitpun dari wajah sang ibu. Senyum pun tak luntur dari wajahnya walau ibunya itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya

"Eomma" untuk yang kedua kalinya minwoo memanggil ibunya,kali ini mendapatkan respon berupa lirikan sekilas dari sang ibu. Tangan mungil minwoo terulur memberikan kertas putih berisi deretan tulisan yang minwoo sendiri tidak tau apa isi dari kertas yang diberikan oleh gurunya semalam.

"Ini,ada surat dari ibu diberikan untuk eomma dan appa" ujar minwoo,wonwoo hanya melirik ke arah minwoo sekilas lalu pandangannya beralih ke kertas yang kini berada digenggaman sang putra. Wonwoo mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya,sekolah minwoo sering mengadakan jumpa dengan orang tua,setiap bulannya orang tua diwajibkan datang ke sekolah untuk bertemu guru dan diberitau tentang perkembangan sang anak setiap bulannya. Bulan kemarin,tidak ada yang berubah,nilai minwoo tetap seperti bulan bulan sebelumnya.

Setelah kembali melipat kertas pemberitahuan dari sekolah yang diserahkan minwoo,wonwoo menyimpannya didalam saku celananya lalu kembali fokus menonton,mengabaikan pria mungil disampingnya yang masih setia memandangi wajah ibunya itu,wajah yang akan sangat manis apalagi jika tersenyum namun sangat disayangkan minwoo bukanlah orang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan senyuman dari pria manis itu. Minwoo bingung,apa kesalahannya sampai sampai ibunya itu hampir tak pernah tersenyum padanya,begitupula orang tuanya tetap membiayainya,menyediakannya makan dan terkadang membelikannya mainan walau sangat sulit bagi minwoo untuk membujuk meminta dibelikan mainan baru.

"Eomma,kemalin jaehun belcelita pada minwoo" seperti biasa,hanya minwoo yang memulai percakapan. Menceritakan tentang apa saja yang terjadi saat disekolah. Dan wonwoo hanya diam berpura pura tidak mendengar dan tidak perduli.

"Jaehun pelgi libulan ke pololo land,minwoo juga ingin eomma. Kata jaehun disana sangat kelen! Jaehun juga beltemu dengan pololo dan yang lainnya. Minwoo juga mau eomma,minwoo cangaaat cuka pololo" kali ini minwoo bukan hanya sekedar bercerita,minwoo tau sia sia saja ia mengajak wonwoo atau mingyu berlibur karena itu tidak akan terjadi. Namjn yang kali ini minwoo berharap banyak,minwoo sangat menyukai pororo jujur saja ia merasa iri dengan temannya itu karena bisa berlibur dengan kedua orang tuanya ke pororo land.

Minwoo tidak bisa bersikap layaknya anak pada umumnya,ia seperti orang asing dirumah ini. Ia tak bisa seenaknya keluar masuk kamar orang tuanya untuk sekedar melihat kedua orang tuanya,atau meminta gendong pada ayahnya,menyambut ayahnya saat pulang kantor,atau bermanja pada ibunya,membantu memasak,atau menjahili keduanya. Minwoo lebih banyak diam dirumah tanpa melakukan apapun,ia lebih sering memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dari kejauhan. Ada rasa bahagia ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya saling melempar senyum,senyum yang tak pernah minwoo dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya itu,apalagi ketika melihat keduanya tertawa bahagia di ruang televisi,sangat berbeda ketika minwoo datang ditengah tengah merasa lebih baik ia melihat dari kejauhan seperti ini dari pada harus hadir ditengah kedua orang tuanya itu dan membuat senyum bahagia itu hilang dari wajah kedua orangtuanya,digantikan dengan ekspresi datar. Minwoo kecil sering kali melakukan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa senang ketika orang tuanya marah padanya,ia tak perduli dengan bentakan keras dan kata kata menyakitkan yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut dan air mata yang otomatis akan tergenang dan mengalir menuruni pipi gembulnya kata kata yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan oleh orang tua pada minwoo. Yang ia perdulikan hanya kedua orang tuanya menatapnya ketika mereka marah,kedua orang tuanya berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya dan ketika ia mendapat hukuman maka orang tuanya akan terus mengawasinya,hal itu membuat minwoo senang karena biasanya ia seperti tidak dianggap tidak ada dirumah ini.

TBC/End?

Maaf aku galanjut yang chanbaek,aku udah gatau lagi gimana lanjutinnya(?) gatau tiba2 feelnya ilang hehe. btw ff ini ampir sama sama ff yang sebelumnya cuman ini versi meanie dan alur ceritanya yang agak berbeda dari yang ff versi chanbaek. Lanjut atau enggaknya tergantung sama review kalian,karena youngie bakal semangat kalau kalian kasih mau kritik/saran juga boleh,biar aku bisa perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Minwoo's fault

Title : Hope

Genre : Family,hurt/comfort

Rated : T

—

"Aku pulang" pintu rumah mereka terbuka,terlihat jelas pria berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan masuk kedalam rumahnya,siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kepala keluarga yang baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Terlihat wonwoo berlari kecil menghampiri mingyu,memeluk suaminya dengan erat menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa rindunya. Tak perlu banyak bicara,tindakan kecil seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Kau ini" mingyu menundukkan kepalanya menatap kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum lebar,tangannya terulur mencubit pelan hidung wonwoo,Wonwoo memekik pelan kemudian memukul pelan dada mingyu. Kini yang terdengar hanya tawa bahagia mereka,tak hanya mereka si kecil dibalik pintu pun ikut tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya terlihat bahagia. Untuk yang kali ini ia benar benar tidak berani keluar rumah,dia baru saja mendapat masalah baru. Masalah yang justru minwoo sendiri yang menjadi penyebab timbulnya masalah tersebut

\- Flashback -

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana sekolah mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang tua murid. Kali ini mingyu ikut datang,ia juga ingin mendengar bagaimana perkembangan minwoo saat disekolah. Minwoo berjalan disamping wonwoo,tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan wonwoo

Tidak ada yang tau betapa gelisahnya minwoo sekarang. Ia sengaja tidak belajar agar ia mendapat nilai yang jelek lalu pada akhirnya mingyu atau wonwoo mau turun tangan membantu atau menemaninya belajar. Minwoo mendengar jelas namanya dipanggil,wonwoo dan mingyu langsung mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan sang guru. Mendengar penjelasan wali kelas putra mereka itu dengan seksama

"Saya tidak mengerti pasti apa yang terjadi. Minwoo anak yang cerdas dan juga ceria,tapi belakangan ini ia lebih pendiam dan lebih suka diam dikelas sambil memperhatikan teman temannya dari kejauhan. Dan yang sangat disayangkan adalah nilai minwoo mengalami penurunan drastis" sembari mendengar penjalasan dari sang wali kelas itu mingyu melirik tajam ke arah minwoo. Tatapan itu membuat minwoo ciut seketika,ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku penghubung sekolahnya. Dimana banyak tertulis tentang perkembangan dirinya selama disekolah setiap harinya

memainkan kuku kuku jarinya,suasana dimobil kali ini sangat canggung. Minwoo tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskan perasaannya sekarang

"Apa apaan ini?" Mingyu mulai membuka suara,kepala minwoo yang awalnya tertunduk kini sedikit terangkat,bibirnya masih enggan untuk terbuka seakan menyuruh minwoo untuk tetap diam dan mendengar kelanjutan apa yang akan mingyu katakan.

"Kim minwoo" Ayahnya memanggil namanya penuh penekanan,minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan ragu ragu ia menjawab panggilan sang ayah

"Nde appa" jawab minwoo lirih,minwoo dengan jelas mendengar helaan nafas kasar mingyu sedangkan wonwoo masih diam sambil menatap kearah luar jendela seakan tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dasar anak bodoh,bisanya bikin malu saja" dari nada bicara mingyu terdengar mingyu menahan amarahnya,nilai minwoo memang turun drastis tapi minwoo masih duduk dibangku taman kanak kanak,kenapa reaksi mingyu dan wonwoo harus berlebihan seperti itu.

Lampu hijau berganti menjadi merah,dengan perlahan minwoo merasakan mobil mereka berhenti. Katakan minwoo cengeng,ia tidak mau cengeng seperti ini tapi air mata tergenang begitu saja tanpa minwoo pinta. Minwoo mengusap kedua matanya,pipi gembulnya kini berwarna kemerahan karena menahan tangis begitu pula dengan matanya.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?!" nada suara mingyu mulai meninggi,minwoo menjawab seadanya namun siapa yang tau ternyata minwoo terisak diakhir,ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis,huh?" Mingyu memalingkan kepalanya kebelakang,menatap minwoo yang kini tengah tertunduk sambil memainkan kuku kuku jarinya. Terlihat jelas bahu anak itu bergetar.

"Jawab aku kenapa kau menangis! Ini salahmu" minwoo masih enggan membuka mulutnya,ia masih terlalu takut. Namun isakannya kembali terdengar dengan jelas,semakin minwoo berusaha menahannya semakin kuat pula isakannya.

"DIAM!" Ayahnya,kim mingyu melemparnya dengan buku penghubung sekolahnya tadi,jangan lupakan sisi sisi pada buku yang tajam berhasil menggores kulit wajah dan tangannya. Tidak parah,hanya saja terasa perih. Minwoo yang telat melindungi wajahnya menyebabkan wajahnya terkena goresan. Buku yang kini terjatuh kebawah minwoo ambil lagi lalu ia letakkan dipangkuannya. Air matanya menetes dan kini mengenai buku penghubung miliknya yang bersampulkan plastik.

Dan wonwoo? Ia tidak menoleh pada minwoo sedikitpun. Seakan tidak perduli dengan perasaan anaknya sekarang. Seandainya mereka tau kalau minwoo hanya pura pura bodoh untuk mencuri perhatian keduanya.

Sesampainya dirumah tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan,minwoo sadar wonwoo tidak mau menatapnya,pria itu terus saja menghindarinya membuat minwoo bingung harus apa. Minwoo fikir jika seperti ini orang tuanya akan terus berada disampingnya walau orang tuanya itu memarahinya habis-habisan.

Wonwoo menghela nafas kasar,mingyu sudah kembali kekantor dan kini hanya ada dirinya dan minwoo dirumah. Chaeyeon belum datang karena ia masih harus ya,kim chaeyeon adalah pengasuh minwoo wanita itu melamar pekerjaan saat ia masih duduk dikelas satu sma. Mingyu dan wonwoo yang tak tega dengan senang hati memperkerjakan chaeyeon dirumah mereka,mereka juga tidak menganggap chaeyeon sekedar pengasuh melainkan,adik? Chaeyeon menghidupi dirinya sendiri setelah ia kabur dari panti asuhan. Siapa yang tega menolak ketika perempuan kecil yang masih menggunakan baju sma meminta pekerjaan pada mereka,memohon dengan wajah memelas? Chaeyeon sangat dekat dengan minwoo tentunya. Chaeyeon lah satu satunya orang yang tau bagaimana perlakuan mingyu dan wonwoo terhadap minwoo. Mingyu dan wonwoo sangat pintar,mereka akan memperlakukan minwoo dengan sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang ketika berada diluar terutama ketika keluarga besar mereka berkumpul.

Wonwoo melamun,masih terngiang wajah minwoo memerah menahan tangis ketika dibentak oleh mingyu. Wonwoo tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia merasa sakit ketika melihat putranya itu menangis,ada bagian yang sesak didadanya namun wonwoo tidak mau mengakui itu. Dia berusaha menepis dan mencoba untuk tidak merasakan apapun. Wonwoo tetaplah seorang ibu,ia bisa merasakan apa yang minwoo rasakan namun ego mengalahkan semuanya. Wonwoo tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan ketika melihat minwoo,ia tidak merasakan adanya rasa kasih sayang. Dan lagi,wonwoo dan mingyu memiliki kesamaan yaitu tidak menyukai anak kecil. Menurut mereka,anak kecil itu berisik dan sangat mengganggu. Sepele memang jika hal itu yang menjadikan mereka bersikap kasar pada anak mereka sendiri

"Oppa?" Terdengar ketukan pintu kamar membuat wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya,sepertinya chaeyeon sudah datang.

"Ah,chaeyeonnie" wonwoo tersenyum tipis,ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran minwoo disana,mungkin anak itu sedang merenung menyesali perbuatannya.

"Minwoo dikamarnya,kau kesana baru saja dimarahi mingyu,nilainya turun drastis dan ia mulai menjauhi teman temannya" chaeyeon mengangguk mantap

"Oke,kau istirahatlah" ujar chaeyeon sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak ke kamar minwoo,chaeyeon melihat jelas gumpalan selimut yang siapapun pasti tau kalau itu minwoo

"Minwoo-ya" chaeyeon menarik selimut itu kebawah,chaeyeon dapat melihat kelas pipi gembul minwoo memerah,ah hanya pipinya tapi juga mungil itu bergetar,dan chaeyeon meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak salah lihat. Ada luka goresan dipipi minwoo. Chaeyeon dapat merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh minwoo,chaeyeon tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur mengusap air mata di wajah minwoo

"Nuna sudah bilang,cara itu tidak akan berhasil" Minwoo menunduk dalam,seharusnya ia mendengar saran dari chaeyeon nunanya ini.

"Jadi,minwoo haluc apa?" Minwoo memiringkan kepalanya menatap chaeyeon dengan tatapan polos namun tersirat penuh harapan

"Coba minwoo minta maaf saja?" Sebenarnya Chaeyeon sendiri tidak yakin dengan usulnya yang kali ini tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba,minwoo terlihat sedang berfikir

"Minwoo minta maaf ke eomma dan appa?" Tanya minwoo yang dibalas anggukan dari chaeyeon. Minwoo terdiam sejenak,terlihat jelas anak itu sedang ragu. Chaeyeon mengerutkan keningnya,biasanya minwoo mau melakukan apapun yang penting bisa berinteraksi dengan mingyu dan wonwoo namun ada apa dengannya sekarang?

"Minwoo takut,dengan appa" minwoo menunduk dalam,masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana wajah mingyu saat meliriknya penuh amarah,dan wonwoo yang sedikitpun tidak mau menoleh padanya.

"Ayo kita coba" bisa chaeyeon,tangannya terulur merapikan rambut minwoo yang berantakan dan menghapus sisa sisa air mata yang ada.

Minwoo mendongak melihat ke arah chaeyeon lalu kembali melihat pintu didepannya,tangan mungilnya mengetuk pintu itu dan mendapat sahutan dari si pemilik kamar

"Ya,sebentar" wonwoo berjalan kearah pintu membukakan pintu,senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama tatkala matanya menangkap objek yang ia hindari sedari pagi tadi. Ia fikir chaeyeon yang mengetuk pintu namun ternyata,minwoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wonwoo datar,minwoo berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk kaki wonwoo. Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya

"Eomma,minwoo minta maaf" ujar minwoo,ibunya masih enggan menatal wajahnya hal itu membuat dada minwoo terasa sesak

"Minwoo janji minwoo bakal lajin belajal" Wonwoo masih diam ditempat,perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Wonwoo merundukkan badannya memaksa minwoo untuk melepaskan pelukannya dengan kaki wonwoo.

"Eomma..." Minwoo memegang ujung baju wonwoo. Minwoo dan wonwoo tidak menyadari kalau sang kepala keluarga sudah pulang,mingyu menatap aneh kearah minwoo. Apa yang sedang anak itu lakukan? Pikirnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Mingyu berjalan mendekati wonwoo,matanya melirik kearah minwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu" ujar wonwoo,tangannya terulur melepas tangan minwoo yang menggenggam ujung bajunya. Minwoo menurut,tapi ia enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Eomma appa.." Kepala Minwoo tertunduk,ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata katanya

"Maafkan minwoo ya? Minwoo tau minwoo calah,minwoo ga belajal tapi minwoo janji minwoo bakal lajin belajal" Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mingyu dan wonwoo

"Kau tau?" Itu suara wonwoo,ibunya. Ada rasa sedikit lega ketika mendengar ibunya bersuara,akhirnya pria manis itu mau berbicara padanya

"Aku tak perduli jika kau menjadi orang bodoh sekalipun. Sekarang,pergilah" Minwoo bukan anak kecil yang lugu yang tak tau apa maksud dari kata kata orang tuanya. Minwoo tau jelas apa yang dimaksud wonwoo,jadi ibunya itu tidak perduli padanya? Minwoo seperti ini hanya karena ingin wonwoo atau mingyu menemaninya belajar.

Terdengar hela nafas berat,pelakunya adalah chaeyeon. Dia memijat keningnya tak habis fikir,sebenarnya sebenci apa mingyu dan wonwoo terhadap minwoo? Apa alasannya?

\- TBC/END? -

Jangan lupa review-nya sayang.


	3. Secret

Title : Hope

Genre : Family,hurt/comfort

Rated : T

—

Minwoo tertidur dalam pelukan chaeyeon. Besok adalah hari minggu,sudah biasa chaeyeon menginap disini jika hari weekend atau sedang liburan. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap lembut surai hitam milik minwoo,anak itu tertidur karena lelah menangis. Chaeyeon tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang mingyu dan wonwoo lakukan,jika alasannya karena mingyu dan wonwoo tidak menyukai anak kecil chaeyeon tidak mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin mereka tidak luluh ketika melihat anak mereka sendiri kan? Chaeyeon berniat akan mencari tau apa alasan yang sebenarnya.

Di ruang yang lain,seorang pria masih terjaga. Sepertinya pria itu tidak bisa tidur karena kini matanya masih terbuka,tidak ada raut lelah diwajah pria itu yang menggambarkan kalau ia sudah itu menghela nafas pelan,ia beranjak dari kasur dengan perlahan. Ia tak mau membuat suaminya terbangun. Pria itu,wonwoo berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Wonwoo membuka kulkas,mengeluarkan air dingin dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Wonwoo sendiri tidak tau apa yang membuat tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Ia melamun lagi,serpihan masa lalu yang menyakitkan terlintas diingatannya membuat dada wonwoo otomatis terasa sesak. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat seakan akan gelengan kepala itu dapat ingatan tentang masa lalunya itu hilang.

• Hope •

Pagi menjelang,seperti biasa jika di hari minggu seperti ini ia yang akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecil kim itu. Minwoo belum terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya begitu juga dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Chaeyeon?" Chaeyeon tersentak,ia langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Ah,oppa mengagetkan saja" ujar chaeyeon lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sebelumnya.

"Membuat apa?" Wonwoo,pria yang membuat chaeyeon terkejut tadi mendekati chaeyeon dan berdiri disamping perempuan itu.

"Biasa,sereal" Mingyu,Wonwoo bahkan Minwoo sudah terbiasa sarapan hanya dengan semangkuk sereal dan segelas susu.

"Ah baiklah,aku akan membangunkan mingyu" Chaeyeon mengangguk,setelah keempat mangkuk sereal itu selesai,ia membawanya kemeja satu persatu begitu pula dengan susunya.

"Ah~ selesai juga" Chaeyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Minwoo.

"Minwoo-ya" Chaeyeon mencubit kedua pipi minwoo gemas

"Ugh!" Minwoo mengibaskan tangannya membuat Chaeyeon terkekeh

"Ayo bangun,kita mau sarapan" ajak Chaeyeon,Minwoo yang dasarnya memang anak penurut langsung mengerjabkan matanya. Chaeyeon tersenyum mengangkat tubuh mungil Minwoo,membawanya kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Sarapan kali ini sama seperti sarapan sebelum-sebelumnya,tenang hanya terdengar suara sendok bertemu dengan mangkuk. Mereka sudah selesai sarapan 15 menit yang lalu dan kini Chaeyeon sedang berada dikamar Minwoo. Minwoo baru saja selesai mandi dan sehabis ini adalah waktunya untuk mandi

"Nah,minwoo kan sudah tampan dan wangi,Sekarang saatnya nuna yang mandi" ujar Chaeyeon sembari merapikan rambut Minwoo

"Selesai,nuna mandi dulu ya. Kalau mau,minwoo tunggu nuna disini aja" ujar chaeyeon sebelum perempuan itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi Minwoo.

• Hope •

Minwoo menatap ruang keluarganya dengan tatapan bingung,dimana kedua orang tuanya? Minwoo melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi.

"Ah,eomma" baru saja Minwoo terduduk,Minwoo mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang ternyata pelakunya adalah ibunya. Seperti biasa Wonwoo tidak menanggapi anaknya itu. Ia hanya diam.

"Apa eomma ingin menonton televisi?" Minwoo tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ibunya

"Jika ia,minwoo akan kembali ke kamar dan eomma bisa menonton" ujar Minwoo

"Tidak" singkat namun sudah cukup membuat Minwoo merasa senang,pasalnya ibunya itu jarang sekali berbicara padanya. Minwoo memperhatikan Wonwoo,ia baru sadar jika pakaian Wonwoo sangat rapi,apa ibunya itu mau pergi? Tapi kemana? Jika bisa,Minwoo ingin meminta ikut tapi niat itu ia urungkan. Ingat,Kemarin ia baru saja terkena amukan mingyu.

'Cklek' suara pintu terbuka,kini ayahnya keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang tak kalah rapi dan bagus dengan ibunya. Minwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Mingyu mendapati Minwoo sedang menatap mereka berdua.

"Chaeyeon" Mingyu memanggil dengan volume suara yang lumayan besar karena sedari tadi memanggil chaeyeon Mingyu tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Ya oppa? Ah maaf aku baru selesai mandi" Mingyu mengangguk

"Aku dan Wonwoo akan pergi,mungkin pulang malam jadi kau jaga rumah ya?" Ujar Mingyu,Chaeyeon menganggukkan kepalanya. Chaeyeon yakin ia tidak salah lihat ketika Mingyu terus melirik ke arah Minwoo. Apa pria itu ingin membuat Minwoo semakin sedih karena tau ia tidak di ajak? Chaeyeon hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikir Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Nuna" Chaeyeon tersentak lalu berbalik,Minwoo sudah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya

"Ada apa?"

"Eomma appa pergi kemana?"

"Maaf,tapi nuna tidak tau" mendengar jawaban Chaeyeon Minwoo hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah kemudian kembali ke ruang TV.

Bosan menonton kini Minwoo memilih untuk bermain,tidak ada orang tuanya dirumah membuat Minwoo merasa sedikit lega dan tenang karena ya seperti yang sekarang ini ia bisa bermain sepuasnya di dalam rumah.

'Duk'

Sepertinya Minwoo melempar bola basket itu terlalu keras sehingga bola itu melayang lalu menabrak pintu ruang kerja Mingyu. Minwoo berlari masuk kedalam ruang kerja Mingyu untuk mengambil bolanya

Dan tanpa minwoo sadari terdapat secangkir teh yang masih ada isinya disana yang menjadi sasaran bola Minwoo,namun kini cangkir itu sudah berganti posisi menjadi terjatuh miring dan sisa teh yang bisa dikatakan cukup banyak itu tumpah mengenai sebagian tumpukan kertas kerjaan mingyu. Dan Minwoo tidak tau.

Lain halnya dengan Chaeyeon,ia terlarut dalam pikirannya yang menyebabkan dirinya melamun. Jika ia ingin membongkar rahasia Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang menyangkut tentang kebencian mereka pada Minwoo ia harus memulainya dari mana? Chaeyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia harus membongkar semuanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Chaeyeon tidak tahan untuk berpura pura tidak tahu,berpura pura tidak ada yang terjadi diantara keluarga kecil yang jika diluar rumah akan terlihat sangat harmonis,Chaeyeon tidak bisa berpura pura lebih lama lagi. Dan lagi, _Chaeyeon dibayar mahal untuk menyembunyikan semua ini_.

• Hope •

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah sampai,hari ini mereka berniat berjalan - jalan sekedar refreshing. Belakangan ini Mingyu terlalu sibuk bekerja otomatis Wonwoo hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah.

Mereka memasuki Cafe tempat langganan ini sangat bersejarah bagi mereka berdua karena,Mingyu pertama kali bertemu Wonwoo disini,Minwoo menyatakan perasaannya pada Wonwoo disini,Wonwoo mengatakan kalau ia mengandung Minwoo juga disini karena pada saat itu mereka sedang makan malam disini. Dan,masa lalu yang pahit tentang mereka juga terjadi disini.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan Wonwoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mingyu,kedua tangannya melingkar memeluk pinggang Mingyu. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya karena Mingyu terlalu sibuk bekerja membuat Mingyu jarang menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengannya.

"Aku merindukanmu" ujar wonwoo,mingyu tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terangkat mengusap surai hitam milik istrinya

"Aku juga,sangat merindukanmu" jawab mingyu,senyum tak luntur dari bibir Wonwoo. Ia merasa sangat senang. Suasana tiba tiba hening,mereka sama sama menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

"Mingyu,apa yang kau rasakan ketika berada di dekat Minwoo?" Wonwoo kembali angkat bicara,Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sekilas lalu berdehem

"Apa kau harus membahas anak itu sekarang?" Wonwoo menghela nafas,ada benarnya juga. Wonwoo hanya ingin tau apa yang Mingyu rasakan. Wonwoo sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan ketika berada di dekat Minwoo. Orang itu,ya bayangan orang itu yang muncul diingatan Wonwoo ketika melihat Minwoo,membuat Wonwoo selalu emosi ketika melihat Minwoo,membuat Wonwoo memperlakukan Minwoo dengan kasar. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu.

Karena ketika melihat Minwoo,Semua kenangan pahit yang sudah mereka lupakan susah payah kembali tersusun seperti kepingan puzzle yang berantakan kembali tersusun menjadi satu.

 **TBC/END?**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review! Aku usahain buat fast update. Btw,ada beberapa yang aku rubah salah satunya aku ga jadi buat Minwoo cadel,entah kenapa aku lebih dapet feelnya kalau Minwoo ga cadel apalagi Minwoo sudah masuk TK besar. Buat yang nanya alasan Mingyu dan Wonwoo intinya alasan mereka benci Minwoo bukan karena mereka benci anak anak. Kalau mau tau,baca terus ff ini hehe. Sekali lagi youngie ingetin jangan lupa reviewnya. Hehe,sekian dan terima kasih.


	4. Sick

Title : Hope

Genre : Family,hurt/comfort

Rated : T

—

 _"Cari kelemahan kim mingyu" perintah pria dengan raut wajah penuh emosi kepada suruhannya_

 _"Baik pak" orang suruhan yang berbadan besar itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan pria yang memerintahnya tadi. Menjatuhkan kim mingyu,membuat pria itu bangkrut dan jatuh miskin adalah tujuannya saat ini. Alasannya?_

 **—** **Hope —**

Minwoo jatuh tersungkur,sedari tadi ia meraung minta ampun.

"Appa mianhae,Minwoo tidak sengaja" tangis anak itu semakin menjadi seiring dengan tali pinggang itu mengenai punggungnya

"Appa,hiks mianhae hiks" Minwoo menggelengkan kepalanya,ia bergerak mundur lalu berjongkok melindungi betis dan punggungnya yang terkena cambukan Mingyu. Mingyu kalap,ia terus memukul pria kecil ini. Dibayangan mingyu,orang itulah yang sedang ia hajar bukan Minwoo

"Kau menghancurkan pekerjaanku,aku membutuhkan waktu berbulan bulan untuk membuatnya dan kau merusaknya dengan bolamu?!" Mingyu melempar tali pinggangnya asal lalu mendekati Minwoo,menarik rambut pria mungil itu dan memaksanya mendongak

"Jawab aku" ujar mingyu,ia melayangkan tatapan sinis pada Minwoo

"JAWAB! Kau punya mulut kan?" teriak Mingyu berakhir dengan Mingyu mengantukkan kepala Minwoo ke dinding,tidak terlalu kuat karena Mingyu tau kepala merupakan bagian yang sensitif. Namun bagi Minwoo,itu terasa amat sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit,Minwoo terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Minwoo memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan menangis,ia tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di lantai.

 **—** **Hope —**

"Bangun" Minwoo membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eomma" lirih Minwoo. Rasa sakit itu,rasa sakit yang sempat menghilang ketika ia tidur itu kembali membuat Minwoo meringis

"Bangun,sudah waktunya makan malam" hanya itu yang Wonwoo katakan,ia berdiri dan melangkah kembali ke kamar

"Eomma?" lirih Minwoo lagi,Wonwoo tidak menggubris ia hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya,dan siapa yang tau kalau ternyata Wonwoo memperlambat langkahnya hanya untuk mendengar kelanjutan apa yang akan Minwoo katakan

"Temani Minwoo" setelah itu ada suara,Wonwoo hanya diam dan kembali melangkah ke kamar. Tidak tau kalau si kecil sudah pingsan di pojokan sana.

Chaeyeon membuka pintu rumah,hari ini ia tidak ada pelajaran tambahan jadi ia bisa datang kerumah Mingyu dan Wonwoo lebih awal

Chaeyeon membuka pintu rumah,seperti biasa rumah ini sepi tak ada suara. Chaeyeon mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Eung?" Chaeyeon mengerutkan keningnya,ia mendekati objek yang tadinya menarik perhatiannya

"Astaga! Minwoo" Chaeyeon terbelalak,ia langsung mendekati Minwoo yang kini tertidur -menurut Chaeyeon- di lantai yang dingin seperti ini. Rasa kagetnya bertambah kala melihat goresan goresan luka pada bagian punggung dan betis Minwoo. Chaeyeon menyentuh memeluk Minwoo,basah. Baju anak ini basah karena keringat,Chaeyeon menghapus peluh yang mengalir di kening Minwoo,betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Minwoo sekarang. Chaeyeon ingin menangis rasanya tapi tidak ada waktu untuk menangis sekarang,Chaeyeon menggendong Minwoo kekamar.

 **—** **Hope —**

"Oppa,tapi tubuh Minwoo panas sekali dan tadi dia sempat pingsan" kini Chaeyeon berada di kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Kedua orang itu tampak biasa saja mendengar sang putra tengah sakit.

"Kompres saja Chaeyeon-ah,dan mungkin dia bukan pingsan,dia tidur tapi tidak sanggup berbicara" jawab Mingyu santai sembari membalik lembaran buku novel yang sedang ia baca. Dan Wonwoo yang tidur dengan dada Mingyu menjadi bantalan ikut mengangguk

"Bukankah kita punya obat penurun demam?" tanya Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan dari Chaeyeon

"Tapi oppa,aku rasa itu tidak cukup" Chaeyeon kekeuh dengan permintaannya membawa Minwoo ke rumah sakit

"Chaeyeon,kau harus mengerti. Anak itu sudah cukup merepotkan" Mingyu melirik ke arah jam dinding

"Dan kau lihat jam berapa sekarang ini Chaeyeon" ujar Mingyu,Chaeyeon menghela nafas pasrah

"Baiklah,kalau begitu biarkan aku yang membawa Minwoo kerumah sakit" ujar Chaeyeon lalu berbalik berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel ke Chaeyeon yang kini berjalan keluar dari kamarnya

"Kenapa Chaeyeon peduli sekali dengan anak itu?" ujar Mingyu,

"Entahlah,aku juga tidak mengerti" Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya

'Apa anak itu baik baik saja?' Batin Wonwoo,entah mengapa ada perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan. Apa ini yang namanya ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak? Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa tidur.

Chaeyeon baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dan kini ia sedang berada dikamar Minwoo dengan posisi Minwoo berada dipelukannya. Tangan Chaeyeon terulur mengusap surai Minwoo dengan lembut. Ia ingin sekali membawa Minwoo kabur tapi ia tau siapa Kim Mingyu. Tunggu- jika Mingyu tidak perduli pada Minwoo Mingyu pasti tidak akan perduli. Percuma.

"Nuna" Minwoo mulai mengeluarkan suara,suara lirih itu membuat Chaeyeon ingin menangis

"Appo" lanjutnya,Chaeyeon mengangguk ia mengusap punggung Minwoo dengan sayang.

"Eum Minwoo-ya" panggil Chaeyeon,ia tidak tau harus mengatakan ini atau tidak

"Ne?" Minwoo mendongakkan kepalanya,Chaeyeon tersenyum miris.

"Maafkan nuna,besok nuna ada ujian jadi tidak bisa menginap disini" ujar Chaeyeon

"Nuna juga tidak bisa menemani Minwoo?" Chaeyeon menggeleng

"Maafkan nuna,jarak dari sini ke rumah nuna saja jauh apalagi ke sekolah,bisa bisa nuna terlambat" Chaeyeon mengatakan yang sebenarnya,ia tidak membawa baju ganti apapun. Minwoo menunduk sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah nuna,hati hati di jalan" ujar Minwoo,Chaeyeon mengangguk.

Sebelum benar benar keluar dari kamar Minwoo,Chaeyeon menyempatkan dirinya memberi beberapa kecupan di wajah Minwoo.

 **—** **Hope —**

Minwoo benar benar ingin tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya,dengan langkah sempoyongan Minwoo berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo,yang difikirkan Minwoo kecil ibu dan ayahnya akan luluh dan tidak tega ketika melihatnya sakit seperti ini. Minwoo-ya,kau polos sekali.

"Eomma" lirih Minwoo,ia menatap wajah ibunya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Wonwoo bermaksud membangunkan pria itu

"Hm?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya namun perlahan matanya terbuka,ia mengerjab sebentar

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Wonwoo terlonjak,ia menjauhkan tangan Minwoo dari pipinya

"Eomma,appo" ujar Minwoo lagi,awalnya ia tidak menangis,hanya mengeluh.

"Tidur sana,sakitmu akan hilang" Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Minwoo lalu kembali ke memejamkan matanya

"Minwoo ingin disini,dengan eomma appa" jawab Minwoo lagi,hening. Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Wonwoo

"Eomma,Minwoo mohon" Minwoo memberanikan diri untuk naik ke atas kasur lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya,karena posisi Wonwoo menghadap samping membelakanginya dan Wonwoo merapat ke Mingyu membuat ada sisa tempat untuk Minwoo bisa ikut merebahkan tubuhnya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya,ia bisa merasakan pergerakan Minwoo,ia juga bisa merasakan ada orang dibelakangnya

"Astaga! Aku bilang tidak ya tidak,kau tuli ya?" Ujar wonwoo dengan suara meninggi,bahkan kini Wonwoo mengubah posisinya yang awalnya tidur menjadi duduk

Minwoo yang sudah hampir tertidur tersentak.

"Hari ini saja,Minwoo janji" lirih Minwoo,kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia hanya butuh Wonwoo dan Mingyu saat ini,minimal Wonwoo untuk menemaninya.

"Astaga,ada apa ini?" Mingyu terbangun,kini ia ikut mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Ia menatap Wonwoo,matanya terbelalak menatap siapa yang ada di samping Wonwoo

"Appa,Minwoo mohon. Sekali ini saja ya?" terdengar suara Minwoo semakin serak,tapi itu tak membuat Mingyu kasian.

"Apa kau fikir karena kau sakit kami akan kasian padamu? Tidak." ujar Mingyu,dan Wonwoo kini memilih kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi lebih baik kau keluar sekarang juga sebelum aku yang menyeretmu keluar" ujar Mingyu lagi,Minwoo pasrah ia tau ini akan terjadi. Minwoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk ia menatap Wonwoo dengan penuh harap. Berharap ibunya akan membuka mata lalu mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau tidak apa jika Minwoo tidur disini.

Mingyu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata,ia tidak benar benar tidur,ia hanya terlalu malas melihat Minwoo.

Tangan mungil Minwoo terulur mengusap tangan Wonwoo,entah mengapa tapi ia hanya ingin melakukan itu. Air mata mengalir di pipi tembamnya,sambil menunduk Minwoo turun dari kasur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya,sebelum benar benar menutup pintu Minwoo menatap kedua orang tuanya sambil bergumam

"Selamat malam eomma appa. Minwoo mencintai kalian,sangat" setelah itu Minwoo berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

 **TBC/END?**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review! Maaf aku gabisa buat ff yang panjang jadi aku usahain buat fast update. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa.


End file.
